return of the Copycat
by Kayla DeLana
Summary: Kayla has been gone for several months on the search for her families killer, but no one has seen her since she left. Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a new enemy, one they can't seem to catch. Can they count on the New Warriors and Spiderman's team to take her down? Sam/OC fic. Sequel to Rise of the Copycat. Read that first.
1. The Tigress

**Hi people! I'm back! I've finally put up the first chapter of the sequel! Tell me if what I have written is confusing, because the last bit was hard to write without giving anything away. I hope you enjoy! Please review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

Fury surveyed the girl in front of him. Determination rolled off her in waves. One hand was clamped around the strap of her backpack that was slung across her shoulder. She was dressed in ripped black jeans, a t-shirt and a black hoodie, just like the clothes she wore when she first came into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can think of ten different ways to find Kingpin."

"No. I'm not just going to find him Fury. I'm going to destroy everything he has that isn't good. You saw what he did to those kids Director. What if he has more? What if he has something more dangerous that could level the whole of New York? I'm going to do this, from the inside. Even if it is a stupid ass idea, Kingpin is mine."

"What if he doesn't take you in his ranks?"

"Trust me, he will."

"Fine. Start running. We'll send agents after you. If you're right and he can see this, he'll most likely try and take you in. Now go."

…

That was seven months, sixteen days and three hours ago. Yet, no sign of the Copycat. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D. thought she was dead. Some thought there was a chance of survival. One prayed every night that she was okay. That she would come back to him.

* * *

 **9am, Midtown high school**

"Sam! Wake up!" hissed Ava, elbowing him.

"Huh?" he raised his head off the table only to be greeted with a pissed teacher.

"Stay behind Alexander," he sighed, continuing his presentation on the civil war.

"Why can't you just pay attention?" whispered Ava.

Sam huffed. "I was out late last night Ava."

He thought the conversation was dropped until Ava said, "I don't think she's coming back Sam."

He didn't say anything back. What could he say back? He felt like the only one who thought she was still alive.

* * *

Far away, in a city called Rome, a girl with long black hair that waved down her back leaned on a wall, waiting for her master's return. Her bright, orange eyes scanning her surroundings. Right now she was in her master's office. It was quite large, with a fancy desk and chair, computers and gadgets at the wall behind it.

"Ah Tigress," drawled her master as he entered the doorway. "Have you got what I asked you to retrieve?"

"Yes sir, I'll bring him in sir," replied Tigress. She went through another door and came back with a man in a red and black costume.

"Ah Deadpool, how nice to see you again," greeted her master.

"Cut the chit-chat baldie, who do you want me to kill, how much money we talkin'?"

Her master smiled, but there wasn't a trace of kindness there. "Oh I don't want you to kill anyone Wade, but I'll pay you say… £1,000? Is it a deal?"

Deadpool tapped his chin, pretending to think. "£2,000 and you've got yourself a deal. Now what am I doing?"

Her master grinned even wider. "I want you to hold Tigress' hand for a few moments."

Deadpool looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hold her hand? You're paying me to hold this beauty's hand? Well, alrighty then, I'm not complainin'."

He took off his glove and held it out to the silent girl behind him. She took off her black, fingerless glove and took his outstretched hand. Deadpool felt a tingling sensation, where Tigress was struggling to keep conscious.

"Alright Wade, you can let go," said her master and he let go. The Tigress stumbled, but stayed on her feet.

"Well if you look at that. You didn't faint. Our… experiments must have worked. Now for the testing."

Her master picked up a sword that was lying on his desk and thrusted it straight through her shoulder. She gasped and screamed, pain flaring through her body.

"What the… And here I was thinking I was confusing," stated Deadpool, confused about what the hell was happening.

Her master ripped the sword from out of her body and wiped the blade on a cloth. "Now we wait for results."

The Tigress was kneeling on the floor, blood flowing from the wound, but slowly, Tigress' shoulder patched itself up, until it was no more than a scab, which still seemed to be healing.

"Good work my dear," congratulated her master. "You can go Wilson."

Deadpool, who was very much bewildered, went out the door the Kingpin entered through. "Yeah, ok. See ya later baldy."

Shortly after, a man in a white lab coat walked in carrying a syringe with a blue liquid in it. "Sir, Tigress' last dosage has almost worn off, and now she has Deadpool's healing factor she'll need this new formula I've developed. I will counteract her healing factor."

Surely enough, her amber eyes were slowly returning back to their original colour, her expression looking less blank and more confused as the seconds ticked by.

"Then what are you waiting for. Give her the formula."

The man jabbed the syringe into the Tigress' arm. Slowly her eyes returned back to orange and she was oblivious once more to what she was doing.

"Tigress."

"Yes master?"

"Return to your quarters. I will call when I need you. We're going to New York tomorrow my kitten. I think you're ready to face S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yes master."

The Tigress stalked off in a very feline way to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and began pulling off the costume she wore. Finally she removed her mask, revealing the unusually blank, orange eyes of… #cliff-hanger (never really seen the need for hashtags but… nailed it)

* * *

 **Tada! It was a bit shorter than usual, but it was just the first chapter. Here's some questions.**

 **1\. Who's Tigress? (what other comic/TV show/movie etc. did I get her from?)**

 **2\. Who is the 'master' and who is Tigress?**

 **3\. What do you think the formula is?**


	2. Who's Kayla?

**I know I know, I'm sorry for falling off the face of the earth, but I do have a good reason for not updating my stories. I've been quite sick these past few weeks and I was unable to write a chapter. But here's chapter two! Really I don't know how people read this, but you guys seen to like it. It warms my heart. :) :) :) :)**

 **Also for those who guessed my questions last chapter good effort! I 'borrowed' Tigress from Young Justice, she's the cover art, the master is Kingpin and the Tigress is Copycat aka Kayla DeLana. As for the serum used on Tigress, you'll find out next chappie. :)**

The Tigress sat in on of the white leather seats of Kingpin's private jet, deep in thought. She couldn't remember much, but she knew that Kingpin saved her. Right? He told her that she had an old team, but they betrayed her. He told her he could help her. He developed a serum that stopped the side effects of copying powers so she could do it without feinting. He brought in Electro and Deadpool so she could copy their powers.

Black Cat  
Power Man  
Deadpool  
Electro

The four powers she owned.

What she found confusing was that she had no memories. Everything was… hazy. Like someone took out her brain, scrambled it and put it back in. She could remember little snippets. A little girl hiding from the cold rain, the thrill of running across rooftops, a blinding blue light.

* * *

The flight to New York from Rome was long, but it gave kingpin enough time to explain the plan to Tigress and two of his other soldiers.

"You are going to infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Tigress, you will sneak Mr. Antonio her into the facility so he can work on the computers. Francis, you will provide back up if your presence is discovered. When this plane flies over the helicarrier, you three will be allowed to parachute onto the helicarrier. We have hacked the sensors for a limited time, so they should not see you coming. Am I clear?"

The two men and woman nodded their heads in understanding.

When the plane was over the helicarrier, Tigress, along with the other two, leaped out. Like promised, nobody spotted them as they landed on the deck. The Tigress signalled them to follow her and the trio slipped into the flying fortress.

They went through vents and empty hallways, as silent as the shadows surrounding them. No one caught them as they arrived in the control room. Only two people were there. The Tigress took out a tube and sedated them with blow darts. They slipped into the room.

"Antonio, start on the computers. Francis, guard the door," she said.

She watched as Antonio's fingers flew over the keyboard, hacking into the network faster than you could log into Facebook. He plugged in a USB and started to download the information the Kingpin wanted.

* * *

It wasn't until 10 minutes passed that they ran into trouble.

"Hey Tigress," Francis called out. "Someone's approaching here fast."

The Tigress growled. "How long until you're done Antonio."

"Should be done about… now." He unplugged the USB and pocketed it.

The trio were about to disappear into the vents but found that they had no time. So they hid.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked into the control room. "Hey, do any of you want coff… hey guys?" he said, seeing the unconscious bodies.

Suddenly Tigress jumped onto his back and brought her hand down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's move out," she ordered.

They slipped into the vents and made their way to the flight deck, but they were only halfway there when the alarms went off.

"They must've found the bodies," said Francis.

Tigress sighed. "Come on, this is as far as we can go in the vents. They slipped out into a hallway, only to be met by four agents.

"You two go on ahead. Get the drive to the master. I'll handle them," said tigress. The other two nodded and ran to the deck, where they would be greeted by a helicopter.

The Tigress drew her two katana and faced the agents, who all had their guns pointed at her.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air," one of them called out.

The Tigress just smirked. "What if I say no?" She started towards them. That's when they shot their guns. She deflected most of the bullets with her swords, but one lodged into her shoulder. The agents watched in horror as the bullet fell out and the wound patched itself up.

"Requesting backup immediately. Intruder… ugh!" The agent was cut off by a foot slamming into his side. Tigress dodged all the bullets sent her way agilely and knocked out the agents in seconds, before calmly walking to the flight deck. The S.H.I.E.L.D. jet that they hijacked would be long gone, so she would have to get off the helicarrier another way.

* * *

She summoned the super strength she acquired from Power Man and used it to bust through the door leading to the flight deck.

"I wouldn't move any further if I were you," a voice warned. Tigress looked to her right to see the one and only Nick Fury.

She smirked at him. "You wish you were me," she purred. Fury shot a few rounds at her, but she was still using Power Man's powers so they just bounced off her invulnerable skin. Fury looked surprised for a second before wearing his scowl again.

She started towards him but something hit her arm. "Now, now kitty. Let's not make him bust an eyepatch."

Spiderman stayed behind Tigress with a web line he shot at her arm in his grasp. Without even turning to look at him, she grabbed the web and yanked him towards her before elbowing him in the face, sending him flying. She walked over, still using super strength and pressed her boot into his chest.

"Oh spider. You're just the same. Firing your mouth off instead of thinking," she tutted, obviously enjoying herself.

"The same? I'm pretty sure I only have one friend that dresses up as a tiger lady," he gasped, struggling under my foot.

"Are you sure Spider? No other _cats_ in your little kids club?"

A sudden blast of light hit Tigress, making her stumble back and release Spiderman, who gladly scrambled away from her. "She's strong guys."

Tigress looked at the group in front of her. Spiderman, Powerman, Iron Spider, Nova and Dagger. Maybe if she saved Dagger for last, her powers would be useful to copy.

Power man stepped up. "Yeah? Well so am I."

He threw a fist towards her which she easily dodged before sending her own punch into his jaw. He was knocked back a few feet but he steadied himself before going in for another punch. Tigress dodged and flipped away from him, but was hit by Iron Spider's repulsors.

She flipped and landed on her feet again. "I guess it's time to try something different." She held out her hand which glowed bright white-blue and zapped an unexpecting Iron Spider with electricity. He flew into a wall and fell to the ground.

Nova took his place and started firing blasts at Tigress, which she easily dodged while dagger through daggers of light at her. The dance went on for minutes, Nova firing blasts while dagger threw knives at the flipping and dodging Tigress. Finally, Dagger got a lucky shot and threw one at her mask, successfully knocking it off to reveal Kayla DeLana. Nova, Spiderman and Powerman froze at the sight, taking it in.

"Kayla?" asked Nova.

"Who the hell is Kayla?" she growled before throwing smoke pellets at the boys. When the smoke cleared Kayla was gone and Dagger was on the ground rubbing her head.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Iron Spider.

"I-I tried to fight her off, but she hit me on the head with the hilt of her sword and pinned me down. Then she just took off her glove and pressed her hand on my neck. Then she jumped off the side onto a jet. A jet!"

"She was copying your powers," Power Man told her while helping her up. "It's how she has my strength and invulnerability. But… why? Wasn't she on our side?"

Spiderman rubbed his head, thinking. "She said 'who the hell is Kayla?' As if she didn't know who she was. Sam what do you… Sam?"

Sam was walking back inside the helicarrier. The others followed him.

"Sam, where are you going? We need to get Kayla back. We need to…"

Sam turned around to face Spiderman. "We need to ask someone who knows Kingpin. Who might know what on earth made Kayla to fight me, fight us! And that's Lily."

Peter stared for a minute at him. "That was the most intelligent thing that has come out of your mouth.

* * *

When Lily got a few visitors at her cell in the helicarrier, she was a bit surprised. When they caught her after Copycat defeated her they threw the girl into a cell made of 23% vibranium so she couldn't phase through the walls. Ever since, the only company she got was herself and the guy who leaves her food three times a day.

She watched calmly as Nova marched into the cell with Spiderman beside him and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. She continued lying on her bed, reading a book called Gone. It really was interesting.

"Can I help you Sparky?" she asked, still calmly reading.

"What kind of things can the Kingpin do?" he asked, straight to the point. She frowned at him, wondering why all of a sudden he was asking about her former employer. If they wanted information, shouldn't they have asked earlier, as in a few months ago?

"What can't he do?" she replied.

"I'm not in the mood for game's princess. Does he have powers?"

She smirked. "No. But he doesn't need them."

Nova came closer and even though his face was covered by the sleek, black helmet, the frustration was evident.

"What do you _mean_?" he said in a dangerous tone.

Lily's smirked faded. "He doesn't need powers. He is strong. After all his is three times bigger than you and he knows a lot of martial arts, but that's not what makes him dangerous. The Kingpin, he's a crime lord. He has contacts. Assassins, scientists, mechanics, you name it. He has an entire workforce as his disposal."

Sam backed off slightly, thinking for a moment. "What on earth could make her do that?" he muttered to himself, but Lily heard.

"Make who do what? Is it the serum?"

Nova whipped his head up to stare at the girl. "What serum?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Follow, favourite, review, completely ignore me! All up to you!**

 **I've read many fanfics that answer reviews at the end and I realised that I never answer mine, so I'm gonna try it!**

 **MAILBOX**

 **Hofund- you're partially correct. They had to adapt the serum so that her new found healing factor wouldn't burn off the drug. As for Tigress, good guess, but it was actually Young Justice's Tigress.**

 **Minx98- Thank you! I was actually quite unhappy with the first story but hey, the first one is how you learn! I don't in fact watch Legend of the Dragon, but sounds interesting.**

 **(Guest) Mystery- A good guess. I know what Tigress you're talking about (they're seems to be a lot of Tigress') but it was Young Justice's version. I'm aware that some people probably haven't watched it though. You're spot on with Copycat and Kingpin. The serum does work like that, very good. And here is her encounter with the team! Tada!**

 **The Devil's Kid- Correct! It was Young Justice's Tigress.**

 **(Guest) TabbyCat- Yes it's Kayla and Kingpin, well done. The serum is sort of brainwashing.**

 **New Prussia- Yes it was Young Justice and Kayla, though her master was Kingpin. He was in the first story. He is also in Daredevil now. The Serum isn't that though but good guess.**

 **(guest) Black Ghost- here is the second chapter! Thank you very much!**

 **(Guest) Scarlet-You're right about Tigress and Kingpin, though the formula is not the super soldier formula. in fact she already has those powers due to her copying Black Cat's powers. I'm aware that in the comics Black Cat doesn't have the super soldier formula, but I was basing it off the old Spiderman animated series where she does have it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long! I've been very busy. Also I've got a Wattpad now. It's the same name as fanfiction though it only has one story which is Young Justice. Please give me a follow because I will get to writing some Marvel stories soon.**

* * *

To say that Tigress was confused would be an understatement. She kept on having migraines that were accompanied by frequent memory flashes and nightmares. Unanswered questions were becoming a pain in the ass for her. Why did the team, her supposed old team call her Kayla? She wasn't Kayla was she? She was the Tigress, right hand of the Kingpin. She has no name, no identity. She did what she was told, killed who she was asked to kill and that's that. Yet she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing from her head, not just memories but a part of the truth. So after a while she grew restless and decided it was time for some answers.

"Sir?"

The Kingpin spun round in his chair to face the teen that was standing in the middle of his 'office' for lack of a better word. It was more like a control room to be honest. Just imagine the control panels inside of cerebro in x-men, but in a large room.

"Yes my dear?" he asked, turning his attention to the Tigress.

"What's my name?" she asked.

The Kingpin frowned. Why did she come to him for this? Wasn't the serum supposed to suppress these kind of thoughts? Make her into a weapon that obeyed his every command? Wasn't it supposed to suppress her memories?

"Why you are the Tigress my dear," he replied, keeping his voice steady.

"But surely I had a name before I became the Tigress," she countered. "I mean, I know the traitors in SHIELD called me the copycat, but was I not someone before that?" she asked, hesitation evident.

The Kingpin became slightly frustrated. This girl, who deceived him twice, joined SHIELD, was betrayed by said organisation and had killed and done whatever he asked without question because his scientists injected her with a serum, was suddenly reflecting on her past life? He was about to command her to go to her quarters when he realised he could use this to his advantage. After all, you catch more flies with a spoonful of honey, than a galleon of vinegar.

"My poor, poor girl," he sighed. "I did not realise how lost you were." He raised himself up off his chair and began his way towards the teen. "When I found you running for your life from SHIELD, you were weak. I had already heard rumours of you as Copycat. I brought you back to my base. My doctors took care of you and tried to mend you to the best of their abilities," he stopped in front of the girl and laid his hands on her shoulders, "but an injury to your head caused some memory loss. So I gave you a new name. Tigress. Gave you a home in our ranks. Did the best I could to give you a new life that would use your abilities." He mentally congratulated himself for thinking up a quick lie.

The Tigress frowned. So her master knew nothing of her past life, other than her time as the so called Copycat? She couldn't help but feel disappointed. But did it really matter if she remembered who she used to be, when it really made no difference to what she is now? As the Tigress she is given a place in the Kingpins ranks. She is cared for and is treasured by her master and he would never do anything to harm her or betray her like her old team did. She trusted him. The old team were probably playing a trick to try and confuse her. They were the evil ones, they were the ones who will hurt her. Not her beloved master who treated her like a daughter.

"Okay," she said.

"Good," grinned her master. "Now I would like you to meet someone. He's your new _partner."_

She frowned at the door the Kingpin indicated and walked through was a lean and muscular man that look around her age, my a year or two older. "This is Sinister, Taskmaster's son."

He grinned at her and winked.

Kingpin turned to him. "Sinister. Hold out your hand for Tigress please. She might find your photographic memory… useful."

* * *

*back at SHIELD*

Sam was angry and confused, that much was evident. After Lily told him and the team everything she knew about this so called serum, he went to train to take his mind off things. It wasn't working.

Everything he did reminded him of Kayla. Training, she was the one who encouraged it. She said that he could never rely on the safety of his helmet. That he needed to be prepared for a situation where his helmet would not be there to save him. So she became he personal trainer, teaching him how to fight and be stronger. He was certain that she pushed to 'train' him just so she had the pleasure of kicking his ass.

Right now as he was pummelling a punch bag with all his might, his mind played everything that Lily said barely two hours ago.

" _Basically the serum is something that the Kingpin developed that makes a person easy to control. To put it simply, it turns your brains into scrambled eggs. Memory loss, your emotions suppressed, etc. Then he will tell you what he wants you to believe. He makes you into a pawn. His pawn. Of course, there is more to this serum than that but that is all I know. What's the matter sparkles, you look pissed."_

Of course he was pissed. The Kingpin put Kayla's mind in a blender to make a mind control smoothie. She doesn't even know who she is! All he could think about was how empty and cold her stare was when he seen her on the flight deck.

And what was worse; he has school in the morning. Groaning, he left the training room and went to get a shower. Hopefully that will relieve the tension in his back.

 _An hour later_

We have some Intel that Wilson Fisk has a shipment of weaponry coming in New Jersey tonight. I want this team to stop it from happening." Nick Fury pulled up on the screen who was on the team. It was Nova, Spiderman, Powerman, Dagger and Iron Spider.

Spiderman raised his hand. "Um, who's Wilson Fisk?"

Fury turned his eye on him. "Also known as the Kingpin. There's a good chance The Tigress will be watching over the shipment, which is why I need you to apprehend her. This squad has either powers that she can't or has already copied so we don't have to worry about giving her even more power, which I'm sure the Kingpin is doing already."

The team nodded and departed for New Jersey.

* * *

Tigress' POV

The idiot in front of Tigress wouldn't shut up. Tigress and Sinister where in a chopper flying from their base in Hell's Kitchen to somewhere in New Jersey to watch over some cargo being transferred by truck. What it was, Tigress didn't know or care. Her master said to pick it up, so she will pick it up for him.

Sinister, whose real name was Kyle something, kept on flirting with her. Her rambled on about what not and Tigress was only half listening and not paying attention. Until Kyle said something that also brought the old Kayla back.

"There will probably be some guards we have to fight, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

That was the last straw. With a speed that would make Quicksilver jealous, she leapt across the chopper, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and pushed one of the daggers in her boot against his exposed neck.

"Shut up," she spat. "I'm not some damsel in distress. I can handle myself. Now you will sit there and keep your goddamn mouth shut or I'll break your fucking legs."

He nodded silently. Satisfied, she sat back in her seat and folded her arms, basking in the new found silence. After a few more minutes, they arrived.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review, follow, favourite!**


End file.
